


Gay Senpai

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to know what gay sex is like, and his gay senpai Ivan is the one to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Senpai

“So what’s uh, what’s gay sex like?”

Had he been a cartoon character drinking coffee, Ivan would have spit it out in the most over-the-top of ways. Sadly, he was not drinking coffee, neither was he in a cartoon. Hence, instead Ivan found himself staring at his roommate dumbfounded, eyes peeking lamely over the rim of his reading glasses from behind today’s newspaper. Alfred was practically beaming at him, like a little puppy. Ivan looked back at the newspaper, then back to Alfred. “And you want to know this… why?” he asked. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he was gay, nor was it a secret that Alfred tended to pose dumb questions. But this did come unexpected.

“Oh!” Alfred answered, shooting up. Then, rolling his eyes from side to side, as if tasting the question, he continued,” dunno, just something I’ve been thinking about. You know, since you told me you’re gay and all, and I told you I’m fine with it, but now I’ve been thinking: what’s it like? I’ve only ever done stuff with girls, so I can’t imagine what-”

“Alfred.” “Yeah?” Alfred twitched just a little when the other was suddenly right up in his face, leaning forward with both hands placed on either side of him. “Would you like to experience it first-hand?”

“Experience-” Alfred blinked, then began blushing. “Hah? Where the hell did you get that idea? I wasn’t- I didn’t-”

Ivan laughed, rumbling voice causing Alfred to curl his fingers due to his nervosity. “Because, my dearest friend, it is quite strange of you to be thinking about that, without any further reasons.” He was just teasing the other, of course he knew Alfred didn’t want sex with him. They were friends, and even though Alfred might not have been as straight as he thought he was, Ivan knew there was nothing going on between them.

“N-no, that’s not why I asked! I mean, yeah okay, I can see why you’d think that, and it is kinda Valentine’s day and we’re two losers alone at home without girl-or boyfriend, but that doesn’t have to mean that-”

“Oh? Is it Valentine’s Day already?” Ivan interrupted, quirking an eyebrow. It was just a little bit conspicuous of Alfred to mention that particular detail in his speech- something that made Ivan pause and double-check his friend’s appearance.

Alfred was very red in the face, the blush spreading to his ears and neck. His eyes didn’t know where to land, feverishly blinking up and down and left and right, shining an intense blue hue. He was also licking his lips, a little trait Ivan had quickly discovered in his friend, which meant he was either nervous or excited. And despite Alfred denying that he had asked Ivan because he wanted to try it out- he didn’t say that now that Ivan had brought up the notion, he was completely repulsed by it.

“Y-yeah, it’s Valentine’s, which is why I started thinking about girlfriends, which is why I started thinking about you having none, which is why I… yeah, why I started thinking about gay sex.”

Ivan stared at him as if he had seen a miracle happen right in front of his nose. Alfred dared glance his way, before his eyes immediately snapped back to the wall. “W-what? Why’re you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?”

Ivan shook his head, slowly stalking closer. Alfred was a very odd human being, really. With all his quirks and ticks and unexpected outbursts, always managing to surprise Ivan. He was loud and boisterous and energetic, but had his sudden serious moments. This didn’t feel like a joke, and for some reason, Ivan didn’t want to make it into one.

“Alfred… Because it is Valentine’s Day, and I know you care about that date a lot, I am going to propose something to you.”

Alfred flinched when Ivan knelt down to him, but when nothing happened he slowly locked eyes with him. “Yeah…? What is it?”

“I think… with you, in this situation… the best way to answer to your question is by showing you. It will be just for today, no strings attached, nothing leaves this room. What do you say?”

Alfred was so red he could pass for a boiled lobster. “B-but, you’re a guy, and I’m straight, I mean, sure, if you think showing me is the best way of telling me, go ahead and give it a try, but it’ll be very awkward because I doubt a guy can even excite me-”

It was all the consent he needed. Ivan shut him off by a quick peck to the lips. Alfred went wide-eyed and open-mouthed, steam practically pouring out of his ears.

“I promise you, you will be pleasantly surprised by how many things the body can get… turned-on.”

A few minutes later, and they were both sitting on the bed, making out. Every so often they were interrupted by Alfred’s hysterical giggles followed by a line of apologies, but Ivan was always quick to get them back on track.

He took the time exploring Alfred’s body, hitching up his shirt and mapping out the tanned skin that lay underneath. He had always thought Alfred to be quite attractive- not that he was in love with him, but from an objective point of view.

It wasn’t until Ivan reached Alfred’s crotch that the other pulled away. “Okay dude, this isn’t working. I’m not getting hard. Like, maybe a tiny bit, but I think that’s more because of stress then-”

He stopped talking when Ivan unceremoniously unbuckled his belt and whipped his dick out. They both stared at it, then at each other. “It is not hard,” Ivan commented, to which Alfred replied with an impatient “I know, that’s what I was talking about! So what, the getting it up the butt doesn’t get any pleasure or-” He squeaked quite adorably when Ivan wrapped a hand around his penis. Ivan’s pride as Alfred’s gay senpai was at stake, after all!

“You are supposed to get excited… Kissing like that makes people excited…” he mumbled under his breath, starting to move his hand up and down Alfred’s length in an attempt to stimulate it.

“D-dude,” Alfred blubbered, slapping a hand over his mouth when it began to work. Ivan let out a victorious titter when he felt Alfred’s manhood spring to life, slowly yet steadily rising to half-mast. He had been so focused on his job that he was surprised by a hand in his hair, fingers curled but not quite gripping.

“F-feels good,” Alfred sighed, eyes closed and cheeks burning up. “Dude, like, I’ve had girls give me handjobs before, but they were always a lot gentler, like WOW, you’re really going at it bro! No kiddin’!”

In a sudden need to surpass all the girls Alfred had ever been with, Ivan bent down and replaced his hand by his mouth. Alfred instantly jolted up, letting out a mixture between a shriek and a moan as both his hands shot to the back of Ivan’s head. He curled his body forward, amazed by the other’s boldness. “D-don’t stop!” he urged his friend on, as if Ivan was a race horse and he had made a winning bet. Ivan learnt that Alfred became quite vocal when he was being pleasured, praising Ivan to the heaven’s and beyond, pushing down on his head in an attempt to get more out of it, squirming and whining and letting out a loud yesssssssssssssss when the tingles down there became really crazy. Only to let out a frustrated yelp when Ivan pulled off.

“Aw, why’d you stop?” he sulked, sadly looking down at his angry erection.

“Because you wanted to know what gay sex is like, and I wanted to give you a full demonstration. Finishing now would mean missing out on the main act.”

“Oh…” Alfred thought about that, then grinned. “So now I’m gonna get it up the butt?”

Ivan cringed as he whisked a bottle of lube from a drawer. “I would put it more eloquently, but yes.”

“Okay then, what’re ya waiting for? Just stick it in there!” the other jumped in, turning around and wiggling his butt at his partner. While it was a very pleasing display, making Ivan stare at it a moment too long, he shook his head while crawling back onto the mattress.

“Alfred. I am not just going to ‘stick it in there’ unless you want this to end in a trip to the hospital.”

“Oh?” Alfred asked, clenching his legs together in alarm. He only relaxed when Ivan began drawing slow circled over his inner thighs, giving his cock a few more strokes before applying lube to his fingers. “Yes, oh. I do not know how far your knowledge on gay sex stretches, but I will not enter you without preparation.” And then he pressed the first finger in. And that is also when he found out Alfred had the mouth of a sailor.

“Goddammit sunovabitch fucking ahole why’d you jam that finger up my ass it fucking hurts damn I thought we were gonna have sex not murder my butt-”

In an attempt to make him shut up, Ivan quickly pulled out again and replaced his finger by his tongue. It didn’t necessarily shut Alfred up, but it did make his level of curses take on a whole new level.

“WHOA JESUS OH GOD WHAT’S HAPPENING WHAT’S THAT HMMM IT’S GOOD IVAN WHAT’RE YA DOING OH GOD IS THAT YOUR TONGUE FUCKING GROSS BUT STILL AMAZING PLEASE DON’T STOP JESUS FUCKING TAPDANCING CHRIST”

Good thing the walls in this building were quite thick. Ivan didn’t really want to walk into any flustered neighbours after this. But despite Alfred’s yelling being all but alluring, he did find himself aroused by the situation. Maybe it was Alfred’s willingness to go with whatever was thrown at him, maybe because he did have quite a nice ass and it was displayed in a very sexy manner only for his eyes (and mouth), maybe because Ivan had a thing for loud blond Americans with cocky shimmering blue eyes and an appetite befitting a lion. Who knows?

Ivan made sure to stretch Alfred as much as possible, applying lots and lots of lube and using up to four fingers to try and get Alfred used to the feeling of something inside of him. He knew he had brushed past the other’s prostate when his shouts became even louder, if that was still possible (which apparently it was, what do you know).

Remembering to put on a condom, he was actually quite impatient by the time he lined himself up with Alfred. “Ready?” he asked, pinning the other to the mattress like a predator about to eat some yummy prey. Alfred looked over his shoulder in surprise, as if suddenly remembering that Ivan was a guy, that he did have a schlong (a rather sizable one at that), and that he was about to put it inside of Alfred. The boy swallowed, then nodded. “Yeah okay, just uh, this doesn’t make me gay or anything, right? It’s just you showing me how it’s done?”

Ivan smiled. “Of course not,” he chuckled, before pressing in. Really, was that the most important thought inside that boy’s head right now? Alfred’s way of thinking was mind-boggling. Ivan let out a growl as he gained ground, stopping midway to start thrusting in at a slow pace, not wanting to take too much too soon, afraid to somehow hurt Alfred.

Alfred, for once, had gone completely silent. As if concentrating on the sound of skin slapping together, hands twitching every now and then, eyes big and round and even a little bit shiny. Left speechless. Ivan hadn’t thought it possible.

“You all right?” he asked, once his own senses were back under control. Despite all the preparing they did, Alfred was still tight as hell, and it was hugging him in all the right ways and more. Alfred nodded, unable to speak. Rendered speechless by Ivan penetrating him.

Afraid him being quiet meant something was off, Ivan tried everything to make him feel pleasure. One hand snuck under his body to continue jerking him off while the other traveled over his sides, thighs and chest, caressing and stroking him and searching sensitive nerves. But when Alfred did make another sound, oh man. It wasn’t a curse or a giggle or a shout, but a full-on animalistic moan, something uncontrolled pulled from the deepest parts of his belly. Ivan practically went insane at hearing that, continuing to touch the other wherever he could, love him both tender and rough, make his body beg for more.

However, it stayed with that one single moan. Even when he felt the other tightening around him, saw him gritting his teeth and his own climax arrived directly after, Alfred didn’t make another sound.

He carefully pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Alfred. Alfred rolled over onto his back, expression twitching when he felt a twinge of pain, still no sound. Now Ivan was starting to become worried.

“Did I hurt you?” “No.” “Did you not enjoy it?” A shrug. “Do you- do you regret it?”

Alfred paused, then rolled onto his side, facing Ivan but not looking at him.

“Um.”

“Um?”

“Um.”

Ivan felt himself grow sad. He hadn’t meant to ruin their friendship- this had just been an impulsive act, created by his roommate’s eccentric behaviourisms and tendencies to question just about everything. He hadn’t meant to, didn’t want to-

“So uh…”

Ivan perked up, hopeful. Alfred chewed his lips, then slowly let his eyes wander back to Ivan’s.

“Would you uh, would you be very mad at me if I told you I lied?”

“…Chto?”

Alfred squirmed uncomfortably under the other’s inquisitive gaze.

“Earlier, when I said I didn’t mean to, didn’t mean that… When I said I was just curious… I wasn’t. Well, I was, but-”

“Alfred, please. Get to the point,” Ivan said, sounding very tired.

Alfred took in a gulp of breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “When I said I didn’t ask that because I wanted to try it out… I lied. I did want to have gay sex. With you. Specifically. But I mean, is it my fault?! You should stay out of my dreams man, maybe then I wouldn’t start fantasizing about having sex with you!”

Ivan was dumbfounded, completely and utterly stupefied.

“You… You had dreams? With me?”

Alfred hesitantly opened his eyes, looking down. “Yeah…”

“For how long?”

“Ever since I walked in on you kissing with your ex. You know, last year on Valentine’s.”

“Exactly a year ago.”

“Yeah…”

Ivan was amazed. Even more so when Alfred began tearing up.

“I mean, I always thought I was straight, and I never had those thoughts about you in all the years we shared a room, but damn! Seeing you going at it like that… it made me mad, madder than I’ve ever been. I saw myself in his place, making you make that expression, and… dammit!”

Alfred tried sitting up, but Ivan pulled him back down.

“Do you regret it?” he asked again, softly, gently.

Alfred hesitated, then shook his head. “No. Oh, and I know. You know, about uh… that this was really, really gay…”

Ivan laughed softly and in an impulsive moment, kissed him on the lips. Alfred finally looked up once more, surprised.

“Do not worry, sunflower,” he chuckled, “wanting to have hot steaming gay sex with me does not necessarily make you gay. Well, maybe a little. But only for me.”

And finally, recognizing Ivan was happy, Alfred snorted. “So am I officially introduced to the gay community?” he joked, snuggling up to his roommate SLASH one-night stand SLASH friend with benefits SLASH gay senpai SLASH maybe more than friends with benefits SLASH you know SLASH if he was allowed a little hope SLASH but boyfriend sounded weird though SLASH because he wasn’t gay SLASH just a tiny bit SLASH but only for Ivan.

And Ivan laughed as he placed another kiss to Alfred’s scalp, draping an arm over his chest and pulling him close.

“We shall keep that for another night, yes?”


End file.
